User talk:Xiape
Welcome Hi, welcome to PoxNora Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PoxNora Guide Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Away-Away (Talk) 02:49, August 7, 2010 Hey, you seem to have some experience with this; do you know how to delete a page? I decided to just make one page for Forglar Swamp, and want to delete the "List of Forglar Swamp Runes" page. Serpente 03:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks, I'll tell awayaway, then.Serpente 03:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Xiape, would you add the ability category to important sites? If you want? I think it fits there :} Boozha 06:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess just removing the typed out lists is the best solution. They're a little prettier, but not necessary, I guess. I guess there's no way to have a category page for two separate categories? Serpente 00:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Shall we redirect all attack abilities to the page attack or make new pages for every element? If so, we nead an LoL paragraph in the attack thing Boozha 08:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Failed at naming. Attack: Fire to Attack - Fire please. Hey can you take a look at the Shattered Peaks page and tell me if you think that could work. You'll have to imagine that the Equipment, Champions, and Relics subcategories and the auto-linked runes aren't there b/c I didn't want to have to undo all that work if it didn't get approved. Mumpaaah 00:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forglar Swamp Champion should be renamed to Forglar Swamp Champions, please. If you could send me a link to a template for abilities, I will follow that from here on in. Mumpaaah 00:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I've done any abilities with both templates, but I'll be sure to limit Basic Attacks to just the one in the future. Mumpaaah 16:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Getting things done is awesome! Once I get SP done (all runes have a page), I'm going to move on to SL. Oh and I changed the Attack chain link on the Basic attack template to Attack chain, so it jumps to the Attack Chain section automatically. Mumpaaah 16:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Shadowshank Hello, I´ve been trying to put the Shadowshank on the alphabetical list of champion runes, but when I edit the page, it doesn´t apear anything, just a blank page... Marinelli 11:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just started using the wiki. Read some of the help things etc, just wondering how you leave those boxes on the page? (Passive, etc) Thank you! Walesblade 11:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Question. How do you create "subcategories" like the KF Champions one? Thanks for your time. - KF Malosi Interested in Becoming an Official SOE Wiki? Hey Xiape! I'm a representative from Sony Online Entertainment. We recently came across your Wikia site here for PoxNora and it's got a lot of great info on it. Would you be interested in having this wiki become the official SOE PoxNora one? Please e-mail me at jbridges@soe.sony.com so we can discuss it further. Thank you! :) -Yaviey, Somewhere between the waning of the sun and the flash of the moon. (talk) 18:35, February 11, 2013 (UTC)